Conventional lighting systems in the lighting field commonly harness fairly spatially homogeneous sources within optical systems. The light sources are often fairly bright (source luminance), and the conventional lighting systems are often provided with a single reflector system to collect the light flux and direct it in a semi-controlled fashion, or via secondary reflector/diffuser systems, towards a target area. Conventional lighting systems often retain a Lambertian diffuser/reflective surface in the system such that a direct view of the Lambertian source is retained in at least one field of view. This gives rise, at certain angles, to glare with the problem increasing in time with ever brighter Light Emitting Diode (LED) sources.